


What Isonne Did Today

by narcolepticSeamstress



Category: Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Candy, Mother-Daugher Relationship, Other, based off Steven Universe, saving candy people from an evil king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcolepticSeamstress/pseuds/narcolepticSeamstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isonne returns from a long hard day at work, Ariadne asks her what she did that day- Isonne lets the little one tell her what happened today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Isonne Did Today

**Author's Note:**

> Isonne Fravardin belongs to my dear moirail ( http://obscurusvii.deviantart.com/ ), all of whom's work can be found here. c:
> 
> Isonne is not to be used by anyone, under any circumstances, without her express permission!
> 
> Based off the Steven Universe episode, "Garnet's Universe"

Ariadne sat patiently at the window as she eagerly awaited her guardian's arrival. Soon enough, she saw a familiar shock of pale blue hair and pretty gray skin. Flinging the door open, Ariadne launched herself into Isonne's arms, hugging the Obscurian tightly. "Sonne, Sonne!"

Isonne chuckled and smiled down at her short girl, leaning down to kiss her head. "Hello dear. Have a good day?" She carefully picked up Ari and walked into the kitchen together, setting Ari down at the table as she made them a snack.

Chatting over fruit and lemonade, Isonne was regaled with every moment of Ari's day, and shown a bunch of the drawings she had done. Isonne watched her with amusement, the child was always so happy over the littlest things.

After a bit, Ari looked up at Isonne with her big eyes, and clasped her fingers together in a way that meant business. "Sonne, what did you do today?"

Isonne smiled at the child, ruffling her hair. "What do you think I did today?"

\---

Isonne had a job to do, one that required all of her attention for the day. There had recently been an influx of criminal activity in the northern corner of the town, where an old amusment park stood. As much as she wanted to stay home with her husband and little charge, she had a responsibility to uphold.

Making her way to the other side of town, Isonne looked around at the strange scenery. The landscape had gone from quiet apartment buildings, to bright, obnoxiously cheerful candy colored land, almost like it was the world through a trickster's eyes. Continuing on, she saw that a bunch of candy houses loomed, making up a small village.

Before she could enter the village, there was a small rustle from a cotton candy bush to her left, and a brighty colored mint candy sprang forth! It had humanoid features, such as eyes, a nose and mouth, and legs and arms.

Isonne drew her Scythe, ready to fend off the charging mint, when it suddenly tripped and face planted onto the ground, skidding the last few feet to Isonne. The icy Obscurian looked at the pitiful little mint and helped it back onto it's feet. "Are you alright there?"

The shy candy looked down at its feet as Isonne addressed her, blushing brightly. "Y-Yes, I'm alright... You scared me, I thought you were a Blown Sugar Soldier!"

Isonne tilted her head in surprise. "A soldier? But there haven't been any soldiers in Alaska for dozens of years. This place has practically been demilitarized."

The mint looked at her in just as much surprise. "T-There's a new king here…. A new candy king. He's a very cruel king, he always goes and takes the weaker candies to the melting room!" The little mint looked more and more upset as they spoke, sugary tears welling up in the corner of their eyes. "I thought you were one of his soldiers that was coming to get me!"

Isonne pat the little mint's head, shooshing it. "Don’t worry. I'm going to take down the king so you don’t have to worry about them anymore. Why don’t you just stay inside for now?"

It nodded and went back inside its tiny cupcake house, after giving her hero's leg a tight hug. 

Isonne looked at the castle in the distance and took a deep breath, beginning her journey towards it.

\---

Eventually Isonne ended up at the gates of the castle. On her way, she had met many kind candy people, all of whom wished her luck and cheered her on her way. By this time, Isonne had also amassed quite a collection of candy parts that she had been nibbling on while she was walking to the castle.

Nonchalantly walking through the gates, she strolled around to the side of the castle. The back doors to the castle were clearly for the littler ones, short and wide for their convenience. Kneeling to get through one, Isonne wriggled her way through with little difficulty.

Once inside, she began her accent to the top of the castle, the throne room deep inside. Yawning at the occasional guard that presented itself, she kept on her way without them bothering her.  
After climbing literally  a jillion stairs, she arrived at the throne room, which was behind a large set of poured sugar doors. Resisting the temptation to lick it, she strode confidently in the room. A tall vanilla wafer sat on a tall throne at the end of the room, covered icing that resembled clothing. He looked at the tall, beautiful Obscurian walking through the door, blinking as she pulled out her scythe. 

Looking up at the cookie, she spoke solemnly. "King Cookie, you are under arrest for the creation and oppression of a kingdom. I am going to have to ask you to come with me." 

The cookie king looked at her defiantly and raised his chin in a stubborn way. His voice boomed out across the room as he drew his sword. "I shall not be ordered around in my own castle! If your charges were true, then I would be no better than you."

Isonne laughed and kept her stance. "If you were like me, we would have skipped this talk and gone straight to business. You wouldn’t have denied the charges either. Come quietly, little king, it's better for you that way."

Unfortunately for him, the king wouldn’t hear of it. Sliding down the steps upon which his throne was placed, the king used his momentum to strike at the bounty hunter, stabbing and slashing.

Isonne easily dodged, jumping back. Her blade whistled through the air, and caught the side of the wafer king, pulling a large chunk of his cookie shell and chocolatey insides out. He cried out in pain, a hand lightly pressed against the area where he used to be. 

Grimacing, brow furrowed in rage, he switched hands with his sword and struck out at her. With a well placed kick, she snapped his sword in half, the loose pieces shattering as they skittered across the ground. The king cried out in panic as he looked up at the victorious hunter, attempting a final lash at her. Her scythe swiped into his side, the blade twisting, another part of his side popping out. The wafer king fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

She hauled him to his feet. "Wafer King, you are under arrest." He looked at her with contempt and irritation, much like a small child.

As she escorted the king out to the candy police station, the candy people began to rejoice, the reign of the dictator was over. The candy people flooded the streets, cheering and chanting her name as the new leader was sworn into office, President Cookie Butter. The tiny mint who lived in their cupcake house managed to make their way to the front of the crowds, clinging to her leg affectionately. Looking up at her with sparkling eyes, the mint thanked her sweetly. Isonne smiled and picked up the mint, nuzzling its cheek a bit. She carefully set it down, and walked down the street with a wave, re-entering the populated area of the town.

\---

Ariadne wiped her lemonade mustache off as she finished the story, eyes sparkling. "And that's what you did today!"

Isonne had her cheek resting on her palm, smiling as Ariadne told her the story. The excitement in her voice and the childlike eagerness as she gestured and acted out a few of the events, were some of the cutest things Isonne had seen so far.

The tall Obscurian picked up her little charge and chuckled. "You know, that's exactly what I did today."

Ariadne's jaw dropped and she let out a loud squeal. "Really?!?!"

Isonne nodded and smiled, kissing her hair. "Yes m'am." She pulled a lollipop out of her pocket and handed it to the child. "I brought this back for you."

Ariadne looked at the lollipop with her eyes wide, carefully pocketing it. "Wow Sonne…" Her face lit up like a christmas tree, and she giggled happily as she and the hunter sat and waited for the demon to come home.


End file.
